


Dumb Flipped Flush Feelings

by Jenny_Phoenix



Series: My Blood Swap Series [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Equius Vantas, F/M, Fuchsia Sollux, Implied Relationships, Karkat Leijon, Mutant/Candy Red Equius, Nepeta Ampora, Olive Green Karkat, Sollux Peixes, Violet Nepeta, sort of no sgrub au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Phoenix/pseuds/Jenny_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story: A certain 'Violet Blooded Catfish Troll Girl' confesses to the 'Olive Green Troll Boy' of her dreams only to get rejected. So why did Karkat want Nepeta now when he had already rejected that seadweller?</p><p>"Fuck, why does your chest hurt so much. Well...as long as she's happy with him, you guess you'll be okay. Sollux is a back stabber, wait no that's not right, he had his chance and he took it, where as when you did, you just harshfully shoved it back in her face. Wow, you really are an asshole. Right now, you really wish you had a moirail you could talk to. Today really isn't your day at all, but at least she doesn't know about this flush crush that probably isn't going away anytime soon, or maybe will never go away..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Flipped Flush Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a writing mood and now I wanna write this, so yeah.

**== > Be the olive blooded troll**

You are now Karkat Leijon. Currently you are waiting for one of the prettiest seatrolls of this generation's existence to come and greet you. Too bad you don't like her that way. What does she even want? Right now you could be organizing your shipping wall or finding out something new, but now, you have to be stuck here waiting for that peppy little thing to bounce on in for you and talk. Why couldn't she have said it over trollian? Oh wait...is she gonna confess? FUCK.

**== > Flip your shit at the thought because that's probably what she's going to do**

You proceed to flip the fuck out, and you are about to abscond but you then notice her rushing your way, too quick before you can even make your move.

"Karkat? Somefin wrong?" She asked, her eyes a little wide and touched your shoulder.

You shrugged her hand off and sharply looked her in the eyes, causing her to sort of back up and narrow her eyes at you.

"Okay, so why the fuck did you call me out here? I've got better things to do." Ouch, that must have hurt, he could see her composure twitch slightly as the wind blew softly.

"So Karkat...If you didn't minnow, I reelly pike mew. A lot, so how do you feel aboat me? Would you be my matesprit or somefin pike that?" She then took her fingers through the soft cute slight curls that framed her face, "To show you that I'm really searious I'll drop the puns, I really like you, Karkat. Matesprits?"

**== > Reject her quick and harshly that'll help her in the long run instead of faking it**

"...I have never thought about feeling that way for you, and I don't think I ever will, Ampora. You're just not my type or well, I just don't want relationships right now. Um, well I already knew of your little crush by the way...Nepeta, even though our ancestors loved each other, it's not right. We can love whoever we want, it shouldn't be because of our ancestors that you love me, alright?" You don't even say sorry and you want to, but you won't. Hopefully she won't start crying though.

She slowly nods and smiles. "Yeah, I understand Karkat...I'll get out of your skin from now on. You don't have to worry aboat it."

You flinch and she runs away before you can even respond. That wasn't what you meant! You sigh.

* * *

  **== > Be Karkat hours later**

You were sitting outside of your respiteblock, ~~technically outside of your cave in front of a tree,~~ for a few moments still thinking of the look on her face from earlier, god you were such a fuck up. You ran your hands through your hair and softly growled to yourself. You really don't want to be you right now.

"Vantas? Hey what are you doing here?" Shit her moirail...he may not be a blue blood, but he's still really strong.

"Leijon, I must have a word with you for what you said to my moirail."

Shit, you were fucked, royally fucked. You saw that she was offline earlier and she probably still was so Equius had come over by himself without talking to her. Damn.

* * *

 

**== > Be Nepeta after the rejection**

You were not going to cry, you were stronger than that. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though, you changed your status message to what had just happened, "≈33 < just rejected, im okay just want a little quiet" you didn't know why and you felt sort of awkward doing that but you didn't feel like messaging anyone, you just wanted to head to you underwater coral cave hive...wait...it was near Sollux's hive. You both lived near the bottom of the ocean and since you two were close since grubhood, you two sort of lived together, more like next to one another. No actually scratch that, you should go see some of the other fish underwater. That should cheer you up. Oh, maybe the dolphins!

As soon as you went swimming with the dolphin-like lusii and greeted their trolls and playing around she was done. She felt better. Only a little. One violet tear couldn't help but fall from her left eye, but no other tears fell, thankfully. She quickly swam back to her hive, her cape following behind her gracefully like a fish tail and her long hair flowing. Maybe she should tie that up once again, but Sollux did always say she looked prettier with her hair down and framing her face so she didn't really bother to. Most of the time. 

"Nepeta?" A voice called. You'd know that voice from anywhere.

"S-Sollux?" Her lip was now quivering. She wasn't going to cry she was a strong troll and it's not like it's the end of the world, she chastised herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern swimming towards her.

He quickly scooped her into his arms, making her cheeks flare violet. It was just like the time he tried to keep that really mean land dweller from bullying her. She didn't do anything to him! Sollux took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She stood there stunned for a few seconds, thinking over the past before hugged him back.

"Thank you."

"For what, I didn't do anything Nep."

"For just being here, is all." He raised an eyebrow at her and cocked his head to the side as she pulled away from the hug.

She moved closer and pecked his lips, before burying her face in his chest. This felt really good. She needed this, and someone to care, that wasn't her moirail and Sollux was just that.

"Do you wanna do some hunting? It alwayth cheerth you up, you know, like when we were little grubth and junk."

"Okay." She smiled, taking his hand in hers and he chuckled. Yeah, maybe it wouldn't be so bad without Karkat. He was right, their ancestors shouldn't affect their feelings, besides, Sollux was already cheering her up faster than anyone else would.

* * *

**== > Months Later. Reminisce and think about how pretty she looked with her hair blowing in the wind.**

You were finally healed of all your injuries, in which Nepeta took the time to help you with, before leaving because Sollux would message her. Why did she even help you heal up? You deserved it for the way you treated her. You knew she was sensitive but you still did that. Now that you thought about it, at that time you didn't see it, but she was probably the most amazing troll you ever met. Plus, your love could have been exciting, a forbidden romance between a troll and a seadwelling troll. Normally that was looked down upon, and it just seemed to make your bloodpusher race with excitement and butterflies felt like they were in your digestive system. Plus it was like a scene in one of your romcoms and you really liked the idea of that. She had just left last week and told you that she was going to help with Sollux now and since you were okay, she wasn't going to pop by if you needed her to.

Now that you realize it, she actually is your type and the closest to perfection as perfection can get. Today, you want to see her by the sea side, just one last time, you won't actually go up and talk to her but looking at her face is enough. She purrbably...fuck, probably is doing better than before, obviously since she could look at you while genuinely smiling but you cant help but want to see her. How could you have never realized how perfect she was for you?

Once you're there, you curse to yourself. She's by a tree in the shade snuggled up and smiling. You can't see her face that well, but she has her legs wrapped around some other guys waist as they lock lips softly and her arms around his gilled neck, one had playing with his hair, and rubbing one of his four horns. Their cuddled up to a tree that sort of makes it harder to see and you crawl closer, careful not to make noise. Obviously the girl is Nepeta, no one else on Alternia wears a cape like that. Who is this guy? Wait, he has four horns? Gills? Who do you know has four horns and has gills? Does that mean...it's Sollux! They finally pull away and you catch a glimpse of their faces now. She rubs her nose against his, smiling and giggling.

"I love you." A masculine voice hums, sounds like Sollux.

"I love you too Sollux. But lets not put a label on it, we should date for a little whale longer befure we call ourselves matesprits. It seems a little rushed beclaws you minnow."

"Thoundth okay to me I gueth, as long ath I get to thcream it all around Alternia when that day cometh becauthe guyth and ladieth, look out, thith angelfith ith mine, and all mine. Atholes better thtay away from my lady." That's definitely Sollux, there's his trademark lisp and his stupid smirk.

"Yeah, they better look out! Beclaws your mine" She says snuggling to him, and he softly chuckles.

You can't bare to watch the scene anymore. You feel happy for them but you feel a pang in your chest and it really hurts. Fuck. You need to get away from this. You run away as fast as you can not caring if they saw you and you could hear Nepeta's voice from earlier swirling in your head.

"Karkat?"

"I love you too Sollux."

 _"_ _I love you too Sollux."_  

 _**"** _ _**I love you too Sollux."**_

It's really haunting you, and you run all the way back to your cave to be alone, your lusus tries to talk to you but you just ignore him. You really need to be alone right now.

* * *

**== > Be the moping troll boy**

And that's how it all happened.

Fuck, why does your chest hurt so much. Well...as long as she's happy with _him,_ you guess you'll be okay. Sollux is a back stabber, wait no that's not right, he had his chance and he took it, where as when you did, you just harshfully shoved it back in her face. Wow, you really are an asshole. Right now, you really wish you had a moirail you could talk to. Today really isn't your day at all, but at least she doesn't know about this flush crush that probably isn't going away anytime soon, or maybe will never go away...

You roll over on your bed staring at the OTP you had changed just recently and sigh.


End file.
